Known torches include hand-held, flame producing products that operate on fuel, incorporate an ignition mechanism and are used by consumers to ignite a variety of items. Some torches include a continuous-flame operating mode.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,833, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fuel burner that has a trigger, a safety switch, a protrusion rod extended through the safety switch and a positioning pin that can be pressed to keep the burner in a flame-spouting state. To initially establish a flame, the safety switch and the protrusion rod are manipulated and the trigger is pulled. Once a flame has been established, the positioning pin can be pressed to engage the trigger and thereby keep the burner in a flame-spouting state.
Improvements are desirable in the field of torches having a continuous-flame operating mode.